


Diana Cavendish and the Underground Realm

by Squish13



Series: InDiana Cavendish [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Indiana Jones AU, Nazi Punching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish13/pseuds/Squish13
Summary: When Doctor Cavendish, Professor of Anthropology at the University of Glasgow, receives a mysterious summons, she may be pulled into something she thought was only fiction.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: InDiana Cavendish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826632
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Diana Cavendish and the Underground Realm

**Glasgow - 1935**

Diana took one more look around her office. Pieces belonging both to herself and the university lay scattered about as she settled in, making it her own in the process. As she moved onto the next box, what awaited her there was something which brought a smile to her face. Her degrees, waiting for their chance at display. Years of hard study bringing her here. 

Knock knock knock.

"Hello?" Diana said as her direction turned toward the door. 

"Is this the office of a Dottore, um… Doctor Cavendish?" Came a foreign voice from the other side.

Diana opened the door for her guest. Some blonde woman in fine clothing waiting to greet her. Diana spoke to this stranger. "Yes, that would be me."

The woman perked up, crushing Diana in a sudden hug. “Fantastico!” 

“What did you… need me for, miss...?” Diana asked, wrangling herself free of the woman’s grasp.

“Irene.” The stranger said. “Here on behalf of the prestigious Doctor Meridies, who has been quite eager to meet you, Dr. Cavendish.”

“I am quite honored, Miss… Irene,” She said, unsure of why this woman didn’t give a surname. “But why hasn’t this Dr. Meridies come to see me himself?”

“Herself.” The aide pointed out. “And the Doctor is quite busy at the moment. So she sent me here to invite you to her museum in Torino where she’d very much like to congratulate you on your recent achievements.”

“Tor-Turin?” Diana sputtered. Something nagged at the back of her mind about being invited to a city in a country like Italy. While her aunt lauded the country and its leaders, Diana never returned the sentiment. “I… don’t know what to say.”

“No need to say anything.” The woman said oh so nonchalantly. “But my employer would be very pleased. She’s wanted a like ally in the field for so long, and very much wants to meet you. She understands if not, but…” Irene moved around Diana, placing a letter on her desk. “The offer remains open.”

Diana watched the woman leave her office with a sway of her hips. And it wasn’t until her footsteps disappeared down the hall that she looked back down toward the letter. It was crumpled and torn from mishandling by the carrier, but the penmanship was exquisite. Dr. Meridies addressed her directly, and what the aide said seemed to ring true. A fellow historian waiting eagerly in the Kingdom of Italy to meet Diana herself. Dear Beatrix. Why was she even entertaining the idea of traveling there?

Set against the wall were two objects she could never leave behind. A whip, and a fedora. Well, as they said, if the worst comes to the worst. 

* * *

Travel to foreign countries was something Diana was quite accustomed to, being from a family like the Cavendishes. Though this was the first time she was taking a journey out of the country on her own. Well, this mysterious Doctor’s aide was with her. And as they made their way from the airport across the countryside, she was given quite the tour. Everything to show what a wonderful country this was. It made Diana wary.

“Signora Dottore.”

Diana was pulled out of her own mind just as their cable car came to its stop. That was close. Slowly, she exited the vehicle, addressing the aide who guided her down. “Thank you, Irene.”

The aide gave a brief nod before pointing down the street. Though what towards, Diana couldn't tell until the aide finally spoke up. “The museum is just over there. Now if you’ll follow me.”

The aide led her towards a rather modest building. Was this the museum? Well, not every one was a grand palace. It could very well be privately owned, much like a toy museum she enjoyed visiting with her mother in childhood. Well, the best way to make sure was to ask. "Is this it?"

"Right this way." Irene smiled, giving her confirmation. So she led Diana inside the building. One filled to the brim with objects of both historical and cultural value, but with somewhat of a homey feel as well. Though it wouldn’t look much to the average person, Diana knew the true worth that was held here. 

“Well now. It’s a pleasure to see who has finally arrived.” Came the voice of a woman who had just entered the main room. A woman on the taller side with short lavender hair, and glasses covering her green eyes. And she certainly knew how to dress too. 

“Doctor Meridies?” Diana asked.

“The very same.” The woman nodded, closing the distance. “But please, just call me Croix. And may I call you Diana, Doctor Cavendish?”

“I… suppose you may.” Diana answered, unsure about this sudden familiarity as the doctor whisked her away. “May I ask where we are headed?”

“My study.” Croix answered with a flick of the wrist. “There are some things I would like to discuss that would be better kept in private. But until then, how was your trip? Have a nice flight, a nice ride?”

“It was all very nice. Thank you very much for your provisions. You certainly didn’t have to.”

“Oh, but I did.” Croix said, stopping as they reached her office door. “It was the least I could do for a fellow woman in the field. Together, we can show those bastardi up top that we’re more than just housewives. Don’t you agree?”

Diana chuckled. Yes, it was nice. So much of her life, she had been hearing noblemen say women couldn’t perform like a man could. But women were gaining power now. And it was wonderful to see. “Oh I very much agree, Doctor Meridies.”

“Diana, please. I told you to call me Croix.” The woman said, rounding her desk before pulling out another chair, and gesturing for Diana to sit with her. “Now then, I’m sure you’re wondering why I invited you here.”

“Yes. I am.”

“You see, Diana, I’ve been monitoring you for quite some time now.” She explained. “I’d heard of a woman in the United Kingdom making great waves. I had to find out more about her. And so, I found you.”

“I don’t know what to say. I didn’t realize I had made such a great impact internationally.”

Doctor Meridies hummed, folding her hands before her face as she observed her guest. “There are all sorts of things one must take note of in this field, Diana. It’s ever changing out there, you have to be observant.” She said, pointing right at her guest. “Speaking of which, I forgot to congratulate you on your new position. University of Glasgow, yes?”

“Yes.” Diana said, still unsure of what to think of this woman knowing so much about her. “I officially start next term.”

“Well they’re lucky to have you.” Croix added.

“Miss Meridies!” The door burst open. “I brought your-” The woman stopped when she noticed Diana staring at her. This young brunette stared right back with eyes wide. “Coffee…” She finished.

“Ah, thank you, Akko.” Croix said, taking the cup from the girl’s hands. “Diana, would you like some?”

Diana was still looking at the girl who had entered the room. She looked, Asian? Well that’s what Diana was going to assume for now, and with a name like Akko, most likely Japan. But those eyes. That deep red was something. “No thank you.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m quite sure.” Diana responded, noting the way this girl looked around the room. She didn’t look like she belonged there. How did she come to this place? It was a shame how she left so soon after Diana had given her answer to Doctor Meridies. “Who was that?”

Croix looked up from her drink, “Hm?” She answered, before swallowing the coffee which had previously left her unable to speak. “One of my assistants. Atsuko Kagari, likes being called Akko. Nice girl, eager, high energy, always willing to lend a hand.”

“Mhm. And how did you come across this… Akko?” Diana asked. But Croix didn’t answer, merely looking at an object on her desk before adjusting it. “Doctor Meridies?”

“I must admit, I haven’t been entirely honest with you, Diana.” 

“How so?”

Croix stood at the other end of her desk, sending Diana a chilling glare. “I called you here for another reason.” She admitted. “Tell me, how familiar are you with the work of Verne?”

“I assume you mean Jules Verne.” Diana said, leaning back with a creak of her chair. “He’s known for his fiction as I recall, though-”

Croix slammed her hands against the desk, breaking Diana from her thoughts. “It’s more than just fiction!” She shouted before backing away to compose herself. A hand pulled through her hair and a calming breath, she tried again. “It’s more than just fiction.”

“I’m sorry?”

“ _ Voyage au Centre de la Terre, Icosaméron, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland!  _ What do they all have in common, Diana?! _ ”  _

“That they’re all fiction?”

“Cazzo di Cristo… A world underground, Diana!”

“If you’re referring to Hollow Earth theory…”

“Exactly.” Croix pointed out. “Hollow Earth, a world, a civilization right beneath our very feet!”

Diana grimaced. “I… believe we’re done here.”

But before she could even stand up fully, Croix was pushing her back down into the seat. And with Croix’s hands still holding her shoulders, she held the most sinister of grins. “No. We’re not.” She backed off, leaving Diana stunned. “Forgive that outburst, I… merely wish to convey the importance of this topic. I have a team... that I’ve been assembling, Doctor Cavendish. And I need a skilled archaeologist to be a part of that team. There are signs all over the world, but someone needs to put them together. Complete the puzzle, and find this legendary civilization. I understand your skepticism, Diana. I truly do. However, I need you to consider this. I would love to have you on the team. Think of the recognition you would receive.”

“Or the humiliation.”

“It’s real!” Croix snapped once more. “And I can prove it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make a happy writer!  
> And this is your lovely Squish wishing you a fantastic day! :D


End file.
